The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus to be mounted to a vehicle, and a method of manufacturing an airbag.
Conventionally, an airbag is inflated for deploying in a passenger protection area in a vehicle in case of vehicle accident. For example, in Patent Document 1, a passenger airbag to be installed for a passenger seat of the vehicle is described. In Patent Document 1, an amount of gas flowing through an injection port formed in the airbag is adjusted, so that the airbag can effectively constrain a passenger. When this type of airbag is designed, it is desirable to obtain proper passenger constraint with the airbag while optimizing a behavior of the airbag upon a vehicle accident. For example, when a front window has a significantly rounded shape, a front pillar (A-pillar) of a vehicle wall may be greatly inclined. In this case, when the airbag is inflated to deploy in the vicinity of a vehicle wall, it is desirable to deploy the airbag in a desired mode along a shape of the vehicle such as the vehicle wall for securely constraining the occupant.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 03-10947
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag apparatus for effectively protecting a passenger in case of a vehicle accident.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.